Vacation
by Chaimera
Summary: Well theres a bad guy, a girl, inter-dimentional time travel. Oh and Jareth. What more can you ask for. COMPLETE!
1. I want to get away

Chaimera: Wilkommen, Bienvenue, Welcome.  
  
Kaz: Uh oh, she's been watching Cabaret again.  
  
Chaimera: Indeed I have, but who cares, this is my very first Labyrinth fic.  
  
Kai: Yeah and it sucks.  
  
Chaimera: What are you doing here? This is not anime.  
  
Kai: ……  
  
Rayne: I think he jealous  
  
Kai: I am not!!  
  
C.C: At least you got him talking.  
  
Chaimera: Well, if your not going to leave you can at least do the disclaimer.  
  
Kai: Chaimera does not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters connected to it. This is not good enough to make her any money don't sue her.  
  
Chaimera: Gee, thanks, you can leave now, C.C  
  
Kai: Hey, that's not fai*****  
  
Kaz: Hee hee, well on with the show  
  
Vacation  
  
By Caimera  
  
Chapter 1: I need to get away.  
  
Sarah Williams slammed the door to her small 3rd floor apartment and cringed as bits of plaster drifted from the ceiling and settled around and on her. She lent against the doorframe sighing heavily. Man did her life suck. No fairy tales for this girl, no sir. She fought back the sting of angry tears as she made her way through the cramped hall and into the kitchenette/sitting room/bedroom. She collapsed onto the dusty couch giving in to her emotions and she started to sob quietly.   
  
Sarah was 21 and living in a small flat in Boston. She had done so since her stepmother had kicked her out of her house. Her father had died in a car crash 3 years ago. The whole family had taken it hard, but Sarah especially. Now the only person who really cared was Toby. Her stepmother had deemed it the perfect time to evict Sarah. Now she had a hard life with no one to count on but her self. It sucked majorly, but she dealt.   
  
She worked in a bookshop at weekends, waitressing on weeknights and going to auditions during the day. Between her two jobs and the meagre scrapings she got from small parts she, got by.   
  
But her social life, well that was a different story completely. She had no friends to speak of, then she never had been very social.   
  
And guys?   
  
She went for bad guys, really bad guys. In fact that was why she was here right now puffy eyed and horse.   
  
She had just walked in on Pete, her boyfriend of 5 months, completely naked and on top of a completely naked blonde, big fake boobed bitch!!   
  
Sarah growled at the memory. She was so tired of it all.   
  
That was it.   
  
She stood up tall, swiping a stray tear from her face. She needed a vacation!! It had been awhile but she didn't think her friends would mind. She picked her way across the messy room and reached for the phone, coughing slightly. To add to her problems, she seemed to have a permanent bad cough. She put the receiver to her ear and yelled in frustration. The bastards had cut off service again. She threw the phone across the room and listened to it hit the wall and fall to the floor with a dull thud. Sarah sighed as she heard her neighbours on either side bang on the walls, and watched as even more ceiling dislodged itself. Sighing once again she grabbed a handful of change and left for the pay phone down the block. She had to tell work she'd be gone for a week or two.   
  
As she headed back to her flat she thought about everything, her whole life. She wanted to scream that it wasn't fair and throw some more stuff around, but she had grown out of that as soon as she left the Labyrinth 6 years ago. She smiled at the memories of her friends and hurried back to her flat.   
  
Sarah finished packing the small bag on her bed and sat in front of her mirror.   
  
"Hoggle" she said softly "I need you."   
  
She smiled as the image of the dwarf replaced her own in glass. She had been in steady contact with her friends since she had defeated the Goblin King and had even been back a few times. Said Goblin King had even made and appearance on those occasions. But being the Goblin King i.e. cold, arrogant, generally insensitive and mean, he had never stayed long (No matter how much she wanted him to, but she repressed those feelings deeeep down) but she was just grateful not to have been dipped in the bog. "How is ya Sarah?"   
  
The voice brought Sarah out of her musings and she turned from her mirror to face her old friend. "Hoggle!" She bent down to give him a large hug, and after a minute he pushed her of.   
  
"Ok, ok. Enough with the mushy stuff." He sat down on her bed and looked over at her. "So, watcha want with an old thing like me?"   
  
She smiled at him "I need to get away for a while. I need a vacation, Hoggle."   
  
The dwarf raised his bushy eyebrows, but his face brightened. "You wanna come to the Underground?" Sarah nodded enthusiastically.   
  
Hoggle frowned suddenly. "Are you sure its such a good idea, considerin' last time?"   
  
Sarah scowled. "It wasn't that bad!"   
  
"You threw rocks at Jareth until he sent us to the Bog of Eternal Stench."   
  
Sarah smiled briefly at the memory. Damn that had been a good stress reliever. "Well, we were going in that direction anyway. And besides," she continued frowning again. "I had just gotten kicked out of my house, he should have known I was in a bad mood. Its not my fault he's blind to everyone else's feelings."   
  
Hoggle raised an eyebrow and she sighed. "Look, I'll risk it. Even a confrontation with Jareth is better than sticking around this place right now."   
  
"What happened?" Sarah felt the sting of tears again but fought them back. "Um…. Pete and I…. he..Arrrgh, let's just say according to him bigger is better."   
  
"Oh." Hoggle patted her arm sympathetically and she gave him a wan smile. He looked up at her as she grabbed her bag.   
  
"You is lookin' very thin."   
  
"Not helping Hoggle."   
  
"Just commentin'."   
  
She took hold of his hand and Sarah's drab apartment dissolved around the pair and she had a falling sensation. Suddenly Sarah's feet made contact with solid ground and she let go of Hoggle's stubbly hand.   
  
"Anyway, I don't have time to eat, you know how busy I am." She said picking up the conversation while looking around her.   
  
It was a beautiful day in the Underground. The sky was a clear blue fading to dusky red on the horizon where the sun was slowly setting. The castle beyond the Goblin city silhouetted against the sky. They had arrived at the gates of the Labyrinth, where the pair had first met. A soft breeze played with her long dark hair and she closed her eyes, happy to be back. The Labyrinth, despite the hell she went through when she was first there, was one of the few places she felt truly at home.   
  
"Sawah!"   
  
"My Lady"   
  
Sarah turned at the sound of her name and laughed as she saw her friends coming towards her. Ludo engulfed her in a giant hairy hug, but thankfully released her quickly. Sir Didymus removed his cap and bowed deeply.   
  
"It is a great pleasure to see you once again My Lady."   
  
"Sawah back."   
  
"Indeed my brother, and we could not be happier." He said addressing Sarah once again. She smiled and hugged the both.   
  
"So what are we going to do guys?"   
  
"Well, I was thinking, My Lady…" began Didymus but he was interrupted by a cold voice, which instantly chilled and thrilled Sarah.   
  
"Indeed, what are we going to do?"   
  
End Chap.  
  
Chaimera: Ok so that was kinda short…  
  
C.C: And Kinda crap..  
  
Chaimera: Hey, I'm mildly insulted…….Sorry  
  
Rayne: This better get good or..  
  
Kaz: Or what your going to get your army of fluffy plot bunnies to attack us?  
  
Rayne: You know, that's not a bad idea..  
  
Kaz: Awww shi*e_  
  
Chaimera: Um, oook, please review and give me incentive to write more   
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
¯ 


	2. Aaron

Chiamera: K, so it's one A.M, I cant sleep and I figure 1 review isnt bad for.......a few hours, right?  
  
Kaz: Didnt you ever hear of beauty sleep?  
  
C.C: Beauty? you have seen her right?  
  
Chaimera: Shaddup! Any whosits,   
  
Lightning Rain: Thanks darlin' very encourging.  
  
I have up to chapter 9 written but its far from finished  
  
Rayne: Jeeze get on with it.  
  
C.C: She's not a natural insomniac like the rest of us  
  
Kaz: Well then she can do disclaimer.  
  
Rayne: Fine, What kai said last chappie. Dont sue her  
  
Chiamera: Well that was too the point, here you go.   
  
Chapter 2: Aaron or We're not in Kansas (you choose, make it a poll if you want)  
  
Sarah turned and frowned. He looked like he usually did. Black poets shirt flowing around him, black tights and boots. His blond spiked hair drifted around him in the breeze, arrogance carved into his face. "Jareth." She acknowledged.   
  
He gave her a scornful look, but she stood her ground. "I'm surprised you can show your face here, after last time."   
  
She scowled at him. "Look, I was in a really bad mood. I admit the rocks were a little much, but do you really think you'd scare me into never coming back?"   
  
He smiled mockingly, flashing his sharp teeth. "No, you are much too stubborn, so what happened this time, to make you want to escape your reality?"   
  
Sarah didn't answer and he laughed coldly. "Who left you, hmm?" Jareth regretted it nearly immediately, he did not miss the look of pain that crossed Sarah's features as she turned away from him. Ludo growled menacingly at the Goblin King and Hoggle gave him a murderous look.   
  
"Come on guys." She said softly "Lets get out of here." They all turned and started to head in to the forest when Jareth called out again.   
  
"Sarah"   
  
She nearly growled herself, but stopped. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up in a minute."   
  
She caught the concerned look on their faces, but motioned them to continue on. "Go on, I can take care of myself."   
  
Hoggle threw another angry glare back at the Goblin King but nodded and started to walk. Sarah turned back and approached Jareth.   
  
"Well, what?"   
  
He smiled wickedly. "I thought you might like a gift, for your journey." He drew a crystal out of the air and threw it towards her. She caught it in one hand, but when she looked down at it, she saw a peach. He grinned at her, and she frowned.   
  
"Oh wow," She said sarcastically "Your sense of humour amazes me."   
  
She threw the peach at him with all her strength, but it hit a rock and shattered in to pieces.   
  
"I really wish you wouldn't destroy my property." He said calmly, stony mask firmly in place.   
  
"I was aiming for your head." She said acidly.   
  
"You really should pay more respect." His tone was cold and dangerous. She marched up to him, jabbing a finger in his chest.   
  
"Listen here mister, I am in a really bad mood, and I don't feel like throwing rocks again, so……." Sarah stopped her tirade suddenly. The soft breeze that had previously been blowing about the area had increased whipping up leaves and sticks, roaring in their ears.   
  
"Jareth, what's going on?" It was clear by his expression that he knew as much as she did about the sudden wind. Sarah brought her arm up to protect her face from the debris and dust flying violently around them. At that moment Sara had the distinct feeling of being jerked back and the sensation that one get just before being transported somewhere. Feeling slightly panicked, Sarah yelled and reached out for Jareth. She felt one of Jareth's strong leather gloved hands close around her wrist and then they were falling.   
  
Sarah landed hard and felt something solid strike her head. She tried to move, but decided it was a bad idea as a wave of nausea hit her. She lay back and tried to get rid of the little birds flying around her head.  
  
"Sarah?" She heard his voice from a small distance, and though it pained her to do so, she sat up and replied.   
  
"I'm over here!" She blinked trying to clear her vision somewhat and saw Jareth coming towards her, clambering over a heap of junk.   
  
He landed in front of her and looked at her in concern. "Your hurt."   
  
She raised an eyebrow at his uncharacteristic show of concern but decided not to comment. "I'll survive."   
  
She looked around her. It appeared that they were still in the Labyrinth. They had landed in The Wide Tract of Rottenness, but something didn't feel right. There were no trash goblins wandering around, gathering bits of fascinating junk and the sky, which had been a clear crisp blue moments before now held clouds that were dark and ominous.   
  
"Umm, are we still in the Labyrinth?" //'Cause we sure as hell aren't in Kansas// she thought sarcastically to herself.   
  
Jareth who had also been observing their surroundings, looked back to her, face impassive. "Not my one." Sarah opened her mouth to start questioning his reply but a voice caught the attention of both of them.   
  
"Very observant Jareth. I do believe you're slightly smarter than when we last met. Which would make you an idiot at best." In front of them stood a man wearing cloths very similar to Jareth's, except in place of Jareth's leather jacket, this guy had a billowing cape. His dark hair hung to just above his shoulders and was pulled back in to a ponytail, his eyes were black and cold.   
  
"He's dead." Muttered Jareth quietly, more to himself than Sarah.   
  
"Correction, it is you who are dead, or shall very soon be so."   
  
Jareth got to his feet pulling Sarah with him causing her head to swim. Her knees began to buckle but Jareth's strong arms supported her. She glanced at the man that stood before her and he caught her eye. His obsidian eyes were molten pools of black, and Sarah felt like she could drown in their depths. And not in the good romantic way, they were black holes sucking you in with no hope of return. She wrenched her eyes away from his gaze, staring at the ground. She heard him laugh softly and the sound made her shiver. She leant closer to Jareth who tightened his grip on her. Another tingling sensation ran through her body and the hands gripping her tightened again, but when she looked up the eyes she met were not mismatched blue and brown but menacing darkness. She tried to break free but his grip increased until it became painful. She saw Jareth make a move towards the two of them but he stopped when the man spoke.   
  
"Ah ah Jareth. I really don't think you'll be wanting to do that. I really don't want to hurt my future bride."  
  
"Uh excuse me? Future bride?" Sarah's head may have been hurting but no way was she standing for that shit.   
  
"Indeed." With another wave of his hand the trio were standing in the throne room of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. It was much quieter than Jareth's, with only a few goblins either sitting or scurrying across the floor to their destination. Sarah also noted that a few human servants seemed to tend here.   
  
"Now, how do you like your new home, my love?" Sarah tried to struggle again, not liking his tone, but found herself overrun with another wave of nausea. Jareth growled and moved to throw something at the man who held Sarah but nothing happened. The man laughed, his hot breath on the back of Sarah's neck.   
  
"Looking for this, brother?" In the his hand the man held a crystal, which in turn contained a mirage of swirling colours, each swimming with others to make new ones. In any other situation, Sarah would have been mesmerised but in a blink the crystal was gone. Sarah, who had been having trouble keeping conscious, directed the remainder of her concentration on the man who held her who had began to speak again.   
  
"You truly are a simpleton Jareth. Do you think I would leave you any power, with which you could trouble me once again?" He smiled cruelly. "No, I do not need any inconvenience at this time. Now if you will excuse us, I need to speak with my bride."   
  
Fury was etched across Jareth's every feature, but before he had a chance to reply he was gone. The man turned Sarah around roughly to face him and ran a hand over her face. She felt the pain in her head disappear and found she could move without wanting to throw up. She pulled apart from him and backed away.   
  
"Who the hell are you? What am I doing here? Why am I….."   
  
He cut her of with an angry look. "If you continue to talk this much, I might have to give you back that head wound."   
  
Sarah took the threat to heart and fell quiet, waiting for him to start explaining. He looked satisfied at her silence and began to talk.   
  
"I am Aaron. I am the Goblin King and ruler of this Labyrinth. As to why you are here.." He grinned at her and she backed away some more. "…I found myself….dissatisfied with the company of my world. I went in search of my perfect Queen and I found you. True you did not even occupy my time line, but that was easily remedied. My brother being caught in the spell was unfortunate but he wont be much trouble."   
  
Sarah put up her hand. "Whoa there. Queen? Only in your dreams."   
  
"Until now, that is true." She shuddered at the look he gave her but stood her ground.   
  
"You are strong, I will break you! I have been very generous to you. You should be gratified just to be in my presence."   
  
Aaron turned his back and walked towards his thrown and Sarah fumed.   
  
//Oh yeah, gratify this buddy!! // She picked up a small goblin, which had been trying to make it's way across the room without being harmed, and hurled at the Goblin King's retreating back. In a flash Sarah was on the ground. Her hands stung as they slid along the rough stone floor and she could taste the metallic hint of blood in her mouth. Aaron bent down and grabbed her head by the back of hair and yanked her head up painfully to face him.   
  
"You would do well to respect me woman. Once I've had my way with you, you are very much expendable." He kissed her harshly, forcing his tounge into her mouth. Sarah struggled and he pulled back, pushing her to the ground.   
  
"Maybe you would do well to spend some time in the dungeon also." He kicked her in the ribs and then once again she was falling.   
  
End Chap.  
  
Jareth: You are so dead.  
  
Chaimera: Eeep  
  
Jareth: *begins to pelt chaimera with peaches*  
  
Chiamera: Owch, ow, the pain  
  
Kaz: Hehehe, oh well, please leave a controbution in the little box.  
  
Rayne: And yes she is aware of how tacky and over used that is.  
  
Kaz: Shut it glow worm  
  
Ciao 


	3. Eerie Familiarity

Chaimera: Why hello there. Once again you find me in a late night coffee fuled state of nausea!!  
  
Rayne: You have no one to blame but your self.  
  
Chaimera: Quiet. Anywho's, I have had next to know feed back, but unfortunately I have half the story written already so...  
  
C.C: So yes you have to sit through more of this inane drivell!!  
  
Chaimera:Shaddup *hits C.C over the head and throws him into a broom cupboard*  
  
---------insert usuall disclaimer here----------------------  
  
Kaz: Um......story.   
  
Chapter 3: Eerie Familiarity  
  
Jareth found himself in a dark, dingy cell with only one door and no Sarah. He stood up and went to the door. There was a goblin guard posted outside the door. He knew that they would be a minor problem. No doubt the door was magikally trapped so he could not escape. He growled in frustration and began to pace the small cell. Pacing helped him think.   
  
So did a glass of brandy, but that wasn't an option. He grimaced at the thought of Aaron with HIS Sarah. He shook his head suddenly. No not his Sarah. He no longer loved her. She despised him and so he distanced himself, repressing his feelings until they had disappeared completely. True, he still had a certain protective streak for her but he no longer loved her…… Jareth laughed bitterly. He was only fooling himself. He would always love her, whether it was his choice or not. Her friends had noticed also, but he had sworn them to secrecy. Not that the dwarf would tell her. Higgle didn't trust Jareth as far as he could throw him. The dog and the beast seemed to be a little more sympathetic, but he really didn't care. Loving her was an inconvenience that he could not allow.   
  
//But if Aaron even touches her…..//   
  
Suddenly Sarah appeared on the ground beside him.   
  
Sarah felt ice-cold stone beneath her body and made to sit up but jumped away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She let out a breath of relief when she saw that it was Jareth.   
  
"I've never been so happy to see you."   
  
He raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment just helped her on to a wooden bench in the corner, which sounded as if it would break under her weight. Sarah coughed harshly favouring her ribs, which were tender from the kicks.   
  
She looked around. "Gee, you'd think, being a king he'd give us nicer accommodation."   
  
Jareth frowned as he took in the marks on her face and the slight bruising of her lips. His voice was low but Sarah could hear the anger running just beneath the surface, ready to erupt.   
  
"Why did he send you down here?"   
  
Sarah shifted, a little uncomfortable. Jareth approached her and she inched away slightly. He stopped and sighed. The last thing he wanted was for her to be afraid of him.   
  
"What did you do?"   
  
"…..I threw a goblin at him."   
  
Despite himself Jareth smiled. "You really need to get out of the habit of throwing things."   
  
She attempted a smile herself and surprised her self by succeeding.   
  
"So.." Sarah drew her knees up to her chin and looked over to Jareth who had began to pace again. "..What's the deal with this guy? You obviously know him, and if he wants to marry me, I really want to know how to kill him."   
  
Jareth glanced over to her his face serious. "Aaron is my brother."   
  
"Yeah I got that part."   
  
He threw her an angry look. "Are you going to let me tell you the story or will you be constantly interrupting?"   
  
She frowned at his sharp tone, but kept quiet. Jareth resumed his pacing and began to speak. "Aaron is my half brother. My mother was widowed shortly after I was born and she remarried about 20 years later. She was a sorceress and my father was fae. Her new husband however was human. A sorcerer of equal power to her called Kaleb. Aaron is a result of that union. Unfortunately for my mother, the man she married was not all that he seemed. He was power hungry and that soon corrupted him and his son. Kaleb left to conquer a kingdom far from the underground kingdoms, but Aaron stayed, his sights set on the Goblin Kingdom, for what purpose I don't know."   
  
Jareth stopped and looked over to Sarah who motioned him to continue. "You know first hand the job of the Goblin King. Under the wrong ruler those powers can be grossly abused. I was forced to fight Aaron for ruler ship of the kingdom over 700 years ago. I killed him."   
  
Jareth stopped there and continued his pacing. Sarah stayed silent for a while, trying to fit his new information about Jareth in to her mental profile of him. It did explain his constant distance and erratic moods.   
  
//I mean killing your brother has to mess you up emotionally some how//   
  
She was pulled from her musings by Jareth's voice. "Did he explain why he brought us here?"   
  
Sarah nodded. "Apparently he wants me to become his queen. Not going to happen, but he said you weren't meant to be here."   
  
Jareth nodded and returned to pacing….. again. Sarah rolled her eyes and retreated into her own thoughts until she realised that she was freezing. This was not surprising, considering all she was wearing was a tank top and cargo pants. She shivered and rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm herself. Jareth must have noticed because the next thing Sarah felt was his jacket around her shoulders. She looked up at him as he sat down beside her. "Thanks" she said softly leaning against his chest, relishing the warmth that came from him. "Not at all." He wrapped his arms around her thin form and was mildly surprised when she didn't object but let him pull her closer. Sarah was surprised at herself, but didn't bother to listen to the nagging voice in her head that told her it was a bad man she was snuggling up to. She felt safe in his arms, and right now that was what she needed. Sarah drifted into an uneasy sleep in Jareth's arms and he watched her. Emotions that registered on her sleeping face told him that it was not a peaceful dream that she was experiencing. He smoothed back some hair from her face and kissed her forehead. She seemed to calm down slightly at this action and Jareth pulled her closer again. He had no idea how they were going to get out of this. Without his magik his practically helpless, but he would not give Sarah to Aaron without a fight.   
  
Sarah stirred in his arms and he looked down on her. She opened her eyes groaned, turning and buried her face in his shirt.   
  
"Why couldn't it have been a dream?" She mumbled.   
  
Jareth chuckled lightly at her reaction.   
  
She looked up at him. "So, oh great Goblin King, any brilliant escape plans?"   
  
He was about to answer when a voice caused them both to jump apart.   
  
"If I didn't know better Jareth, I'd say you liked her."   
  
Aaron stood before the pair, evil smirk fixed in place. "And you my love, you should know better than to keep the close company of other men."   
  
He backhanded her and sent her flying into the wall. Jareth jumped up but Aaron had him in a painful magikal grip.   
  
Sarah got to her feet. "Stop!" She yelled Aaron looked at her scornfully. "No goblin to throw dear? Why should I?"   
  
Sarah glanced at Jareth whom she could see was in immense pain.   
  
"I….. I'll run the Labyrinth." Aaron released Jareth and Sarah darted to his side, but did not help him up knowing that it would probably hurt his pride. He got to his feet himself and stood tall beside Sarah. "WE, will run the Labyrinth, together."   
  
Aaron smiled. "Yes this does make things much more interesting."   
  
He fixed Sarah with a piercing stare. "You have obviously never faced a Labyrinth before, or you would know what you were getting your self into."   
  
Sarah decided to keep the fact that she had beaten Jareth's Labyrinth quiet for now, it might one of their only advantages.   
  
She nodded at him. "I'll risk it. If I….. if we win, you give Jareth his magik back and we both get to go back to our time line."   
  
He laughed. "Unlikely, but alright. If I win you will be mine, and Jareth…. well I shall deal with him as I wish."   
  
"Fine." Sarah was defiant but underneath she was a mess of nerves and uncertainty.   
  
They were once again transported and once again the place held an eerie familiarity for Sarah. She looked over the Labyrinth from the top of the hill. Though this time, the place looked dark and dangerous. The sky was stormy and lightning shot through the clouds swirling overhead. A clock appeared beside Aaron and he drew their attention towards it.   
  
"You have 26 hours in which to solve the Labyrinth or else you are mine forever."   
  
"What is it with these guys and their flare for the dramatic?" Sarah muttered to her self.   
  
"Why two days Aaron?" questioned Jareth, who had fixed his brother with an evil stare.   
  
Aaron gave them another of his chilling laughs. "Really brother, my Labyrinth is a bit more challenging than the child's game you would have it. Remember, 26 hours."   
  
Aaron walked over to Sarah who backed away but was stopped by his hand grabbing her arm and pulling her close. "To remember me love." His breath was hot on her ear and he forced another bruising kiss on her lips. And with that he faded away in a swirl of glitter.   
  
"You people really like the mysterious vanishing act, dontcha?"   
  
Jareth scowled at her. "If you are comparing myself to Aaron in any way…" She held up her hands in defence.   
  
"No way. Just comparing experiences. Just a tip, but so far your winning." Jareth's angry look faded but he still looked rather annoyed. He started down the hill towards the entrance of the Labyrinth. Sarah shrugged and followed him.   
  
//Oh this is going to be fun// she thought sarcastically. Her body shook in remembrance of the kiss. She felt dirty and disgusted with her self for letting it happen. She always seemed to attract the wrong kind of man. //Or drive the good ones away// She though sourly.   
  
End Chap.  
  
Chaimera: Um........sorry!!  
  
Sarah/Jareth: *stare in horror and disgust*  
  
Kaz: *waves hand infornt of their faces*.....I think their dead...  
  
C.C: Hehehehehe  
  
Rayne: *sigh* Please, send feedback and give her some constructive criticisim. PLEASE!!!!  
  
Chaimera: Too late. My caffeine high just kicked in!! WHEEEEEEeeeeeee....  
  
Ciao 


	4. Helpers on Strike

chaimera: Huzzah, feedback.  
  
Kaz: Yeahy. A reason to continue.  
  
Shura-- Thank you kindly. I hope he is. I wrote him that way....I think.  
  
Rumi-Chan-- Wai!! Much huggles. You always make me feel good 'bout me stuff.   
  
Sarah--Thank you  
  
Barbara-- Thanks Babs. Can I call you Babs? Wink? Nudge? Whats tha........OH. Right hehehe.  
  
Rayne: Thanks all, for that.  
  
C.C: And now more story.   
  
Chaimera: Apply disclaimer from other chappies.  
  
Chapter 4: Helpers on Strike   
  
Jareth reached the gates first and stopped waiting for Sarah to catch up. "If you keep going at this rate we might as well give up now."   
  
Sarah rolled her eyes at him and approached the gate. If she hadn't know where it was previously, she would have missed it completely.   
  
"Well maybe if you would stop complaining we could get started."   
  
She pushed the gate, which swung open easily, and they both stepped inside. It was nearly identical to what Sarah had experienced 6 years ago but with subtle differences. The place was darker and gave off an entirely more menacing feel. The lichen on the walls were all dead along with the crawlers and moss whish had previously covered the walls.   
  
"Hmm, yup you are definitely winning on the tourist attraction points."   
  
"Would you please stop with the incessant commentary and concentrate!!"   
  
She frowned at him "Well excuse me for trying to lighten the mood just a bit, maybe I should be more realistic huh? If were really lucky he'll throw us in an oubliette right now, so we don't have to go through the bloody Labyrinth cause we're going to loose anyway!! That make you more happy?"   
  
By the end of the sentence she was shouting, and probably would have continued had an hole not just opened up beneath the two of them and sent them plummeting into the dark depths of an oubliette.   
  
Sarah hit the ground for what felt like the millionth time that day.   
  
//Who needs bungee jumping when you can just fall all the time? // She heard someone or something move close by in the darkness.   
  
"Jareth, I hope to god that's you."   
  
"Well your wish has been granted, and it seems your other one to. We appear to be in an oubliette." He sounded angry and she made a face at him in the dark.   
  
"Do you think he was listening?" she replied sarcastically as she searched around with her hands for….. something, anything.   
  
She wasn't really listing to Jareth who seemed to be grumbling about his disbelief that she ever beat his Labyrinth. Her hands fell upon what appeared to be a candle. Her hand flew to her pants pocket and she thanked the gods that Pete smoked. She pulled out the silver Zippo lighter flicking it open and lighting the candle. Jareth's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden light which revealed Sarah holding the candle with a triumphant smirk on her face.   
  
"What exactly were you grumbling about?" The pair looked around the oubliette. It was the same as the one Jareth had thrown her into except no wood, no door, no Hoggle. She looked up to see a trap door above them. She hopped up onto a rock and pushed it open.   
  
"Um Jareth, I thought we were at the start of the Labyrinth?"   
  
"We are, but individual pieces of the Labyrinth move independently of the order they were made. Why?"   
  
Sarah smiled down at him. "I think I might have found something that will *help* us."   
  
"Did someone say they needed help?"   
  
"Well you've come to the right place."   
  
"We're helping hands."   
  
Sarah grinned, "I know you are. Could you help us out of here?"   
  
"Why of cou…."   
  
"Wait!!" One of the faces looked down on Sarah disgruntled.   
  
"Why should we help you? Ever since this place has come under new management we've had nothing but bad treatment. We're on official strike!"   
  
One of the other faces reformed. "Cant we help her just this once. We've been on strike so long."   
  
"No!"   
  
"Please?"   
  
"No!"   
  
Sarah was growing weary of the constant dispute so cut in. "Listen guys, we want to beat that new management and if your lucky we'll kick his ass in the process, 'cause there is no way I'm gonna marry that sonofabitch, so will you please help?!?!"   
  
The hands looked down on her. "Well if you put it like that…"   
  
"Come on, lets help the lass get out of that nasty black hole."   
  
"And my friend." Added Sarah quickly, knowing how unspecific these hands could be.   
  
"And her friend, come on boss, she seems like such a nice girl."   
  
"If we need to help someone it might as well be her."   
  
"Oh alright, reach up here young missy."   
  
"Thank you." Said Sarah with an air of relief as the hands hoisted her up into the shaft.   
  
"Come on Jareth, going up."   
  
They pulled Jareth up also and started to bring them upwards.   
  
"Hey watch were you guys are grabbing!" she said quickly, noting some of them were getting a little too friendly.   
  
"Sorry, come on guys. Behave."   
  
Soon they were both on the path again. Sarah looked down the shaft.   
  
"Thank you. You were a great help."   
  
"That's what we're here for."   
  
"When you come back, could you bring some hand cream, a moisturising balm, something along those lines."   
  
She laughed lightly and closed the cover and turned to Jareth.   
  
"Well?"   
  
"Well what?"   
  
"Well, who got us out?"   
  
"I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Come on lets get moving."  
  
End Chap.  
  
  
  
Chaimera: Sorry that was mundo short, but you know....  
  
Kaz: No I dont bellieve we do. Explain.  
  
Chaimera: Well I...and ...but.....shut up.  
  
C.C: Thought so.  
  
Rayne: Feedback please!!  
  
Ciao 


	5. And Put Them Back Together Again

My, it has been far too long since I have updated this. I'm sorry. Really really I am.

Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and I'll try to update regularly again but I'm in my final year of school so I'm all exams and grinds and I've got a show on. In short very busy. I will try and I apologise in advance for any delays.

Chapter 5: And put them back together again.

Sarah felt like they had been walking for days when in reality she knew they had been only moving for a few hours.

"Jareth can we rest, just for 15 minuets, my legs are killing me."

He looked uncertain but nodded none the less. Sarah moved to a near by log and sat down. The forest they were in was deathly quiet. In fact, since the helping hands, the pair had not encountered anything remotely alive. Even the trees looked limp and lifeless.

"This is way to easy. We haven't met a thing, except the hands and they helped us. What's he up to?" Jareth who had also sat down on the log shrugged. "I have no idea. He has not been maintaining the Labyrinth with his magik and so it has died. Anything that has survived must be.."

"The ultimate in evil, despicable and utterly reprehensible creatures and beings?" she finished his sentence.

"Well, I don't think I would have made it quite so depressing but yes."

"Great, so do you have any idea what we can expect?"

"None."

"Well you're just a great help, do you even know where we are?"

Jareth looked around at the dead forest. Though he'd never admit it, he hated to see the Labyrinth like this. It had a life of it's own, an intelligence that was hard to best and had helped him out a few times. "It looks like the Fireys forest but.."

"No fireys." She finished for him again.

"Are you going to keep doing that?"

"Probably. So what's the deal with fireys anyway? They seem like nice enough guys one minuet, next their trying to take of you head."

Jareth smiled "Their not so bad. The magik surrounding the Firey forest ensures that if they actually manage to take your head off, you don't die. Only draw back, you turn into a firey."

"There's always a catch."

"Well, to be carefree, do nothing but party, be happy all the time. And they are fiercely loyal when it comes down to it. It is not a bad existence."

"Speak for your self mate."

Jareth and Sarah both jumped up and turned, but could not see where the voice originated.

"Yeah, we just be tryin' to have a good time and da big bad black king be spoilin' our fun."

"Uh, where are you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Jareth, we have to help if we can."

"We're behind da bush." Came a third voice.

Sarah walked around to see about 7 fireys. Or at least parts of them. Their heads were laid out in a row on the ground while their limbs were tied to trees to stop them from reassembling.

"Oh, that cant be good."

"Aint nuting worse to a firey dan not being able to put himself back together."

"What are you.....ah." Jareth took in the site much the same as Sarah.

"Oh look, its da white king, back from da dead. Whyd ya have to go and get all killed like dat? And just when we needed you?"

"Come on Sarah we need to get moving again."

"You really are callous aren't you?"

"Yeah man, help us out here!"

"Sarah we don't have the time to meddle around here."

"Well then you leave. I'm going to help." She looked over to the fireys. "You promise not to try to take my head off if I put you back together?"

"Lady, we will leave your pretty little head right where it is." With that Sarah began to put them back together, but they did a lot of the work themselves.

Jareth not willing to leave Sarah sat down on the stump of a tree and crossed his arms. Sarah shook her head and got back to work. Sometimes he was like a big kid.

"Hey thanks pretty lady." The last of the fireys screwed on his head(extra tight), and looked towards Sarah.

"You ever need us, jus give us a call and we be happy to help."

Sarah smiled "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

She turned to Jareth who was still looking unhappy about the whole situation. "Well, lets get moving. Don't want to sit around doing nothing now do we?"

He gave her a deplorable look but followed her down the path and away from the fireys who by the sounds of things were taking advantage of their newly repaired body's by playing a game of head croquet.

End Chap.

Short I know. Sorry about that. Stuff will actually happen I think. Ahh its been so long. I've forgotten everything.

Kaz: that's because you're an idiot.

Gee thanks.

Well Ciao.


	6. Um Run UberShort, be warned

Wai!! Review's!! I love reviews.

_Queen of then Damned_: Why yes, yes I can. Muah

_Moonjava_: Thanks.

Ok, this is very short. I counted, and its slightlty over 300 words. Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry!!!! But I will have the next, considerably longer chapter up in about...ten minuets. If I do not you may all beat me with sticks and I will give you a David Bowie clone as consolation. Ok? Ok! Lets get on with it

Chapter 6: (Uber short)

The sun dipped below the horizon and night officially took reign of the sky, not that Jareth or Sarah noticed because dark black and grey clouds obscured the whole sky. Said clouds chose this moment, where the pair were crossing a rocky plain with a biting cold wind and no shelter, to open and pour on a torrent of rain.

"Oh just great." Shouted Sarah with frustration. "Just what we need. Maybe if we're lucky we'll..." "Stop!"

"What?"

"You say one more bad thing and it will probably come true." She opened her mouth to react but he placed a finger on her lips.

"Just....stay quiet."

She stood there for a moment looking in to his mismatched eyes, blond hair plastered on his face. He is very hot when he wet.....whoa, that line of thought is off limits Williams

Jareth was caught up in his own thoughts at that moment, trying very hard not to kiss her when they were both brought out of their thoughts by a loud rumbling noise.

"That's not thunder."

"Your right, it sounds more like water."

"What, you mean that giant wall of water coming straight for us?"

"Yes that would cause it. "

Jareth grabbed Sarah's hand and began to drag her in the other direction but it was soon painfully obvious that they would never be able to out run it. Jareth stopped suddenly pulling Sarah to him. "What are you doing?"

He grinned at her. "Just in case."

He leant in and crushed his lips to hers. Taken by surprise and not really thinking straight she kissed him back.

They broke apart both gasping for air. Sarah decided that it had been the best kiss she ever had, though she did give some of the credit to adrenalin. She was about to ask him what that was all about when the water hit them, sweeping them away. Sarah managed to cling to Jareth's hand for only a second before they both got wrenched away from each other.

End Chap.

Once again I repeat: Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry!!!! The flogging my commence. I'll see you all in a few.

Much Grá lads.


	7. Encounters

See? See? I told you. Ten minuets. Well this chapter is much longer and I hope more enjoyable for that reason.

Now, you read the chapter while I see to my wounds.

Chapter 7: Encounters

The next thing Sarah knew she was waking up on the forest floor with a start. She choked and coughed up some water. She looked around her and shivered. It looked like the forest in which they had met the fireys, but the feeling she got here was far more sinister. She shivered again wrapping her arms around herself as she walked through the trees. The sky was pitch black and she could hear things moving in the undergrowth.

"Suddenly Jareth's company is much more appealing." She mumbled to herself, using the sound of her own voice to ward off the feeling of dread that was creeping up on her.

"Well, I'm not Jareth, but I'm far superior to that merciful fool." Sarah spun around to see Aaron standing a few feet behind her.

"Oh don't look so surprised. You think I would leave my lady alone in a dark dangerous place such as this?"

Sarah took a step back and glared at him. "I can take care of myself." It was spoken firmly with a confidence that belayed her rising fear.

He smiled slightly "Can you? Is that why you're afraid of me Sarah?"

"I am not afraid of you." She spat out moving backwards again.

"Yes you are." Aaron stepped forward and grabbed Sarah by her upper arms. "That's just the way it is. You will fear and love me."

Sarah shivered as the words conjured up memories of her face off with Jareth. It made her realise how 'generous' he had actually been. He had asked her, given her a choice. Aaron was telling her that there was no way around it.

She looked up into his onyx eyes. "Why are you here? I still have a day left."

His face became angry suddenly. "I reasoned that if Jareth can have his way with you, so can I."

She was about to deny his statement when his mouth descended on hers. She tried to struggle but he had her pinned up against a tree. Aaron tried to force his tongue into her mouth but when she resisted he bit down hard on her lip drawing blood and causing her to cry out against his kisses and he used this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, savagely exploring with both his tongue and hands. She cried out again as he fondled her breast painfully. She could feel that he was hard as he ground his hips against hers. She slipped a hand free and managed to push him off her. He stumbled back slightly breathing hard.

She moved away from the tree. "I haven't lost yet. I will never love you or fear you. Your nothing but a coward that hides behind powers and a kingdom."

He hit her again with such force that she went flying back and hit a log. When she looked up he was gone. She rolled over groaning at the pain in her back and looked up at the starless sky.

"I really have to learn to keep my stupid mouth shut."

Sarah stumbled over the uneven ground. It had been about 2 hours since her unpleasant encounter with Aaron and she still hadn't seen anything alive since. She stopped at a small stream to wash her face and hands. There was still blood on her face from where Aaron had bitten and hit her. She washed her arms and chest, unconsciously scrubbing harder where he had touched her. She felt physically sick at the thought of him touching her again.

"This SUCKS!" she said loudly her voice echoing off into the night.

_Oh yeah, bright Williams. Why not just send up a flare to tell all the beasties where you are!!_

A loud howl echoed back to her and Sarah jumped about ten feet. She calmed down trying not to concentrate on her heart, which was pounding at about 400 bpm in her throat. As she got closer to the mournful sound she began to recognise it.

_Ludo?_

She peeked out from behind a bush and had to suppress a whimper. It was Ludo. The gentle beast was bound hand and foot, with 3 large, primitive looking men beating him with clubs and blades. Sarah fought back the overwhelming urge to cry and let her anger take over. She could hardly remember the last time she had been so angry and not just at these men, at Aaron too for letting this happen. She looked on. There was no way Sarah could take them on by herself. She ran back in to the woods a few meters.

"Fireys? I need you guys, right now." It's always worked in the past

"Ya called little lady?" She spun round to see a grinning head sticking out of the bushes.

"Hey guys, I need your help."

"Dat's wat we're here for." Sarah led the fireys over to the clearing and pointed to the brutes who were still terrorizing Ludo. The strange orange beings got the idea instantly and set upon the men in their own unique way.

It was not a pleasant sight to see a person being turned in to a Firey, but it held the same kind of morbid fascination that over comes you when you see a car crash and are unable to tear away your gaze. Sarah felt physically ill just watching but once it was over she rushed over to Ludo, who had now fallen quiet. She rushed over to the large beast and cut his binds.

She nearly let out her own howl of sorrow when she saw her friend. His body was covered in large gashes, the blood had dried into his shaggy hair turning it a sickly brown. Sarah touched his face gently and he opened his eyes. He attempted to move away but found his body unwilling to cooperate. Sarah felt broken at the look of fear in his eyes, so she laid a comforting hand on his cheek.

"Shh, its o.k., I'm a friend."

"Friend?" Ludo's voice was hoarse and weak.

She smiled sadly "Yeah, I'm a friend Ludo, I'm Sarah."

"Sawah.....friend." She choked back a sob as she heard those words and she nodded. She knew he was not going to last very long. "Go to sleep Ludo, its o.k."

The beast closed his eyes slowly, letting the darkness swallow him up.

Sarah walked away slowly swiping away a stray tear. The rage boiling up inside her was unrelenting, but she pushed it back down inside her waiting for the right place to let it explode. One of the fireys bounded up to her.

"Hey Little lady, where you be goin'? We havein' a party for our new brothers!"

She looked down at the jovial creature. "I...I need to go find Jareth. Got to get to the castle."

The firey stopped nodding slowly.

"Well," he grinned up at her "You goin' ta need some company, for some of da way anyway. Wouldn't want ya getting' into any more trouble till you find your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." She said firmly, though she had fanaticised about it several times. The firey handed her his head for some unknown reason while his body bounded of in another direction. The head in Sarah's hands glanced up at her.

"He's your friend aint he?"

"Well.....I...no..I mean yes, no...sort of...I don't know."

"Let's just say yes. And hes a boy aint he?"

"Well a man, and what a man....um.." Sarah turned nearly as red as the face in her hands. _TELL me I didn't just say that out loud, I need some sleep._

The head grinned at her again. "So you got the hots for him, huh? Lucky guy."

Sarah shook the head and brought it up so she could look him in the eyes. "You listen here," she had a dangerous glint her eyes. "You mention even one syllable of what I just said to Jareth and I will make sure that you never see that gangly body of yours again. Verstehen?"

"I assume that means understand?"

Sarah shook the head again and made a move to throw in into the river. "Alright, alright, I'll keep my mouth zipped."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Great."

"Stop it."

Just as she said this a small group of firey's jumped out of the trees and Sarah handed the head back to the appropriate body.

"Pretty lady, these are some of the bravest fireys this side of the underground."

"Oh what, you mean that these are the one's that get drunk and pass out most often?" The firey nodded vigorously. Sarah sighed for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Well, we best get moving then, hadn't we?" Sarah moved away and headed down then wooded path with the strange procession of joking and laughing fireys behind her.

End Chap.

Well? Did you love it? Do you think I should throw myself off a bridge for writing such tripe?

Jareth: The latter, I would think.

Quiet you. Please review.

Much Grá Lads.


	8. Eliza

So you don't want me to jump off a bridge? I think I might just be able to handle that.

Kaz/CC : We Do!!

Quiet. Any way thank you to all who reviewed:

_Queen of the Damned_: I'm a day overdue, so sue me. And no they won't. I like them way too much.

_Moonjava_: Ask and you shall receive(when its written)

_Saphire925_: Gee your concern is touching. Here you go.

_Avalon-Blackandgreen_: the plot bunnies are keeping me awake at night. Good for you, baaad for me.

Ok, so this one is kind of sort too, but I'm gonna update soon.

And I would just like to say, yes, you can overdose on caffeine. Be careful. Ward off the midnight plot bunnies or you will end up missing a horribly important exam class. Defy them, defy...ahh they come with sticks.

I flee now. (It's three am here.)

Chapter 8: Eliza

Jareth wandered through the bleak maze of grey stonewalls utterly lost. He growled softly as he turned a corner to be faced with yet another dead end. He leant against a wall for a second trying to gather his thoughts. His mind was a storm of emotions and worries. It had been hours since he had been separated from Sarah and though she was most capable of looking after herself, Jareth was wary of what Aaron might try to pull while they were apart. He glanced down to see a bug, not a worm he noted, but a rather large spider looking up at him with a multitude of eyes.

"Lost mister?" Said the spider with a silky feminine voice that (like many of the creatures in the underground for some strange reason /AN: If you can come up with a theory fo this I'll give you fresh baked cookies/) had a cockney accent about it.

"Though the irony is not lost on me, yes hopelessly."

The spider grinned up at him(if you could call it a grin) "Well, I think I might be able to help you there my china plate."

"Excuse me?" The spider turned and proceeded back the way he had come.

"Hold on, how do I know your not working for Aaron, hmm?" He looked down on her with typical Jareth scrutiny that any larger creature would have flinched under.

She looked up at him with anger set into her many eyes. "Killled my 'ole family he did. I'd never work for that Hampton Wick."

Jareth nodded recognizing the genuine emotion that clouded her tiny eyes.

"Alright, so what's your name?" He held out his hand and she crawled on to his plam creating an odd tingly sensation.

"Eliza, you love?"

"Jareth."

"Well it's about time you came back to life. It's been 'ell with out you."

"Hmm, yes." He smiled grimly "Well, which way?"

"That way, in there." She extended one of her eight legs towards a dark cave which Jareth had not noticed before. He glanced to it and back the way he had come, which even though dreary had light and looked more appealing than the pitch black hole Eliza was motioning towards.

"Well, come on. Pick up your daisy roots."

"I do wish you'd stop talking like that."

"Well, its not my fault you don't speak proper English now, is it?" He sighed and entered the mouth of the cave and soon found himself amerced in darkness.

He had been walking through the darkness now for what felt like hours, one hand on the wall guiding him, the other holding Eliza gently.

"So, Jareth love, you Todd Sloane here?"

"Sorry?"

"Alone love. Are you alone here?"

"Oh no, I'm not. There's a girl, a friend as well. We got separated."

"Ahh, a sweet heart, yeah?"

"No."

"Aww, your just in denial. And not the river either." She let out a bawdy laugh at her own joke and then fell silent again.

"Very good," sneered Jareth. "You come with that one all by your self?"

"Oi, who's helping who here?"

"I'm grateful, but it doesn't mean I'm going to laugh at your bad jokes."

"Fine that....oi, watch it!!"

"Sorry, I tripped."

"Oh right, hold on." He felt her scuttle of his hand and heard a few loose pebbles move as she moved across the ground.

"Eliza?"

"Gimme a minuet." There was a flash in the corner and suddenly the cavern was illuminated by a soft green light that was emanating from various crystals placed through out, one of which Eliza was sitting upon. But Jareth was rather distracted by what he had tripped over because it sure as hell wasn't a rock. It was a giant spider leg, nearly thrice the width of his own leg, and it was attached to a giant spider.

End Chap.

I need more coffee. Oh god I'm tired.

Please Feed the Author.

Slán Lad's.


	9. Reunited

Hello. I'm back. /thanks again to all who reviewed:

_Moonjava_: Thanks.

_Avalon-blackandgreen_: You are a sarky one. I like you.

_Saphire925_: Ok.

It's another short one I'm afraid folks, but I shall endeavour to update fairly soon. Read on.

Chapter 9: Reunited.

"Um..Eliza...what's that?" He pointed at the giant spider which though it appeared to be dead was still large enough to cause Jareth to step back in shock.

"That would be my family."

"I thought you said they were.."

"Do they look alive to you." Anger coloured her voice and he understood.

"This was our home. We're shape shifters. Well I am. He created us to serve him, kill for him but we didn't want to, so he killed us. I don't why he still hasn't killed me, maybe he thinks I'm not much of a threat, but I swear if I ever catch him off guard he's gonna be in barney."

"Why didn't you just eat me?" She smiled at him from her perch.

"I liked the look of you love." He picked her up from the crystal and picked his way carefully over more spider corpses.

"So is giant spider your natural form?"

"Yep, but I can take on many forms."

They continued through the cave the soft green light guiding the way. Soon afterwards they emerged in a wood that looked, slightly more alive than everywhere else they had been.

"Finally, I thought that place would never end."

"Oh stop your complaining." They walked through the trees in a companionable silence until they heard voices in the distance. At first Jareth made to his behind the trees but stopped when he recognised the arguing voices.

"Hey, gimmie dat back. Dats my arm."

"Wat do ya tink your doin' you idiot!!"

"Hey man, relax.."

"Don't you tell me to relax ya big orange fool."

Jareth sighed and shook his head. Fireys could fight as well as they could party. He made his way towards the voices, hoping maybe they had run into Sarah. He placed Eliza on a branch that had a good view of the clearing where the fireys were arguing.

"Just in case they try to squash you."

"I can take 'em." He walked into the clearing but stopped dead at the actual sight.

"That's IT!!!!" Shouted Sarah forcefully, not noticing Jareth who had a rather amused look on his face. She grabbed the head off the nearest firey and turned it to look at her. "You remember the threat I gave you earlier."

"Yeah...."

"Well that's nothing to what I'll do to all of you if you don't shut up and get a move on!!!!"

She threw the head back at the torso with such force that it toppled over. "Pull yourselves together." Jareth laughed "Someone got up on the wrong side of the log."

She marched past him. "I'm not in the mood for you jokes Jar...." She turned with a look of shock on her face, and then did something that surprised both of them. She threw her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her tentatively but tightened his hold on her when he felt the warm damp of tears seep through his shirt. She pulled her face back and looked up at him. He smiled softly and ran a thumb over her cheek rubbing away her tears. She flinched slightly as he ran over a bruise on her upper cheek. He frowned and Sarah saw a tumult of emotions in his eyes as he took in her bruised and cut face.

"Aaron?"

It was a simple but charged question. She nodded slowly watching the emotions flashing across his face. He pulled her to him once again and she rested her head on his chest trying to stop crying.

"So, "she choked out. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry" was the only replay she got so she pulled back again and looked at him.

"That was a first." He raised an eyebrow and she elaborated. "The great Goblin King, apologising, for what is lost on me."

"For not protecting you." He said it quietly.

She looked at him oddly. "Don't be stupid, none of this is your fault."

He glanced at her "But.."

"No, none of it." Sarah then surprised Jareth for the second time in five minuets. She tilted her head up and kissed him. It was soft and forgiving and full of love, which was something, Jareth couldn't quite understand, but he stopped trying to as she melted into him. Sarah pulled back and stepped away ignoring the whoops and catcalls coming from the fireys. Jareth frowned slightly like he'd just had his favourite toy taken away.

It was really quite endearing.

"Its just payback for that little stunt you pulled before we got washed away." She turned away with a smirk and started making sure all the fireys had all their limbs. As they headed off Jareth fell into step beside Sarah and held out his hand.

"This is Eliza. She's been a great help."

Sarah smiled down at the spider resting in Jareth's palm. "Hi."

"'Allo darlin'."

End Chap.

Well. Go on. Give me your worst. I can take it.

Slán lads.


	10. Lost

Here we have chapterus mediumus. A chapter of medium size and mediocre writing. Watch closely as the author now tried to placate the annoyed reader with thanks for their previous reviews:

_Moonjava_: Did I mention that I really love your name?

_Saphire925_: Thanks. I like you name too.

Well here you go guys.

Chapter 10: Lost.

"Arrgh. Does anyone have any idea where the hell we are?" Sarah looked around at her companions. The spider who had taken to sitting on her shoulder shook her head(if you can imagine that on a spider).

"I'm sorry love. Haven't gotta clue."

The fireys immediately began to blame each other and soon heads where flying.

Sarah sighed.

She didn't really blame them. They'd been dismantled and stuck in a bush for god knows how long. She turned to Jareth who was leaning against a tree looking disgruntled.

"Jareth, any idea?" He looked at her for a split second, growled and walked off into a thicket.

The fireys stopped their bickering to watch him stalk off. "Hey where's da white king goin? He's gonna get himself killed again and den where will we be?"

Sarah looked at Eliza. "Can you hold your own with these idiots for a while?"

"Hey we hea...give me my leg back ya stupid orangutan!"

"I think I'll be fine darling. Off you go, and good luck. He's a tough one."

Sarah smiled a bit sadly. "Don't I know it."

She placed Eliza on a branch with strict instructions to the fireys not to get too out of hand and entered the brush herself in search of Jareth; painfully aware she was falling for him.

Hard.

"Jareth. Jareth where are you?" She kicked a log and yelped in pain.

He was acting like a child.

Despite what he thought she did understand what it was like to be so helpless. She sat on the log and began to wait. He'd come back.

She hoped.

"You know, when you kick hard objects it does tend to hurt." His voice held slight amusement.

She glared up at him. "And where have you been?"

"I was off sulking. Why?" She hung her head at the angry look in his eyes.

"Jareth. Listen I know how helpless you must feel. Being here, forced to run the Labyrinth with no powers and I..."

He cut her off coldly. "I assure you my dear, you know nothing of how I feel. To see my home, my kingdom like this." He waved a hand at the dead trees and black moss covering everything, as apposed to the glittering green that covered their Labyrinth.

She mentally started realising that she did indeed think of it as 'their' Labyrinth. It had become an irrevocable part of her.

"And my powers. I don't have the power to defeat him and I...I don't have the power to protect you." Sarah's face softened at his sentence. She knew how hard it was for him to admit a weakness, even it was that he cared for someone. She got up and walked over to him. She reached out to him but he pulled away.

"Jareth..."

"I...just leave."

She nodded silently and turned away trying to keep back tears.

It was happening again. Someone she had opened her heart to was going to leave her. Her mother did it, her father, too many boyfriends to even count. Toby was going to do it eventually and now Jareth had decided to get it out of the way before anything had really happened.

She was about to reach the path where the others were waiting but smiled slightly as she felt hands stop her resting on her waist, but she shivered when she heard the voice that spoke and the cold lips, which brushed her ear.

"So my love, how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?" She struggled but the hands holding her tightened. "Now don't fight. You just make things harder for your self don't you?"

Aaron spun her around to face him and she found herself being sucked into the obsidian depths of his eyes. She could feel him probing at her mind, attempting to find her fears, her weaknesses. She suddenly snapped her mind shut once again struggling against his hold on her.

"JarMrph."

Aaron cut of her yell for help with a savage kiss one again biting down hard on her lower lip as to gain entrance to her mouth. His toung explored roughly as his hands roamed over her body causing her to cry out in pain. He stopped suddenly and threw her against a near by tree.

"Don't defy me. And if you let him put his hands on you again this game will be forfeit and he will die."

He disappeared and she let out a choked sob sinking to the ground. She let the tears roll down her face as she sat the silently. Maybe it was better this way. She was dirty and didn't deserve his attentions. She could not let him die, and if she had to drive him away to do that, so be it. She started as she heard a twig snap behind her.

She closed her eyes tight. _Please don't let him be back_. She thought desperately.

"Sarah?"

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as she looked up at Jareth.

He stood there taking in her dishevelled state. He could tell Aaron had been back and his heart constricted as he saw the tear tracks on her cheeks.

She got up and brushed herself off. "Well, we should get going again."

He frowned as she began to walk away and grabbed her arm. "Sarah what..."

"Don't...don't touch me Jareth. Let's just get this over with." She looked away as he registered pain, betrayal and confusion on his face.

Her heart couldn't take it.

When she looked back his face was a cold mask. He brushed passed her. "Let's go."

End Chap.

K, so its not so great. I'm attempting to make it a bit darker though. Have I succeeded?

C.C/Kaz/Rayne: NO

Aww......Tá brón orm.

Review please.

Slán


	11. Untimely Realisations

I just got back from the dentist. Bleach. I HATE the dentist. They, and lawyers are the spawn of Satan. I am so not melodramatic. What relevance has this to the story you ask! None I tell you. The reviewers:

_Moonjava_: Danke Schoen(argh lack of umlaut)

_Saphire925:_ Yes. It jerks a tear to my eye also. Thanks much.

_Avalon-blackandgreen_: I am cruel, I admit. But I enjoy it so much.

And here's the next guys. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 11: Untimely Realisations.

Sarah trudged behind the group a forlorn look on her face. Eliza looked at the woman upon whose shoulder she was resting. "Wattsa matter love? Go on. You can tell Eliza."

Sarah glanced up at Jareth slowing down and once she was confidant that he was out of earshot she glanced at the spider.

"When I went off to find Jareth, well he was angry so I left. Aaron decided to visit. He told me that if Jareth even looked at me funny again the game was over and he'd kill him." Sarah let an unwanted tear streak down her cheek. "Now Jareth hates me because he thinks I led him on and that I don't love him. But I do, I really...Oh fuck." She stopped dead. Another tear fell.

"I really do love him. Shit."

Eliza looked at the young woman in pity. "So, you're trying to protect him by pushing him away. And he believes that you was just playing with him."

Sarah nodded. "And when we get out of this he's going to send me home and I'll be alone. And I love him so much. Fuck" She repeated with a sob.

"Oh deary. Don't cry love. It'll work out."

Jareth couldn't believe it. Sarah had tricked him in to thinking that she actually cared for him. His blood boiled at the thought of his own stupidity. He had opened himself to her like he had to no other and she had thrown it back in his face.

He turned back to see Sarah had stopped quite a bit back. She looked anguished as she spoke quietly to Eliza and he desperately wanted to go to her but stopped himself.

_No._ He thought savagely. _She tricked you. She doesn't care for you. She doesn't want you comfort or your love. _

He started at that thought. Love? He had never considered himself in love. Not really. Infatuated most definitely. But Love? But now as Jareth gazed at her he realised that he was indeed in love. That problem being that she had torn his heart out.

He turned fully and called back. "Hurry up. Or do you want to be stuck with Aaron forever." He shuddered at the thought.

She jumped at his shout and looked up to him nodding. She had been crying again, he realised. She began to walk on and he turned away wondering what in the Underground she was crying about. Suddenly Aaron's voice echoed around them. "So Jareth, Sarah, how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?" Sarah stopped beside Jareth and glared into space.

_Don't say it Sarah._ He thought desperately.

"It's a piece of cake!" Aaron laughed. "Oh is it. Well let's see how you like this little slice."

"Ok that's just weird."

Suddenly there was a rumbling behind them. They both turned to see a mass of very large boulders hurtling towards them.

Jareth glared at Sarah. "You need to learn how to keep your mouth shut!" She was about to come out with an undoubtedly witty retort when one of the fireys yelped.

"Hit da trees fellas. And try to keep your heads."

Jareth suddenly grabbed Sarah a hoisted her up a large nearby tree. "Climb"

She began to climb, scrambling for purchase on anything she could, Jareth close behind her. She found a large branch at a safe height and threw her leg over it leaning down to help Jareth get up. He grabbed her hand but just as he did the branch he had been standing on gave way. Sarah yelped and grabbed him with her other hand as well.

"Jareth."

"You let me drop and I'm throwing you head first in to the bog!"

"Shut up and hold on." She said as she attempted to pull him up. The torrent of rocks had stopped but as she looked down she saw the ground cave in to reveal a pit of snakes and somehow she thought those one's wouldn't turn into scarves. She finally managed to pull Jareth up and they both collapsed on to the wide branch.

Sarah looked down as she caught her breath. "First boulders and then snakes. What is this 'Indiana Jones'?"

Jareth glanced up at her. "Though I'm not familiar with your reference, I'm fairly sure it's not funny." She scowled back. "Your welcome. So, any ideas how we're going to get down from here?"

"I think I might have a solution to that love." Eliza piped up for the first time during the whole ordeal. She hopped off Sarah's shoulder and transformed in to a humongous bird. "Well, all aboard."

The pair climbed on to Eliza's back and she flew them a safe distance away from the snake pit and set down.

She changed back and Sarah picked her up. "Wouldn't it just be easier if you just flew us to the castle?"

Eliza looked up at her. "You see love, 'cause of the magik restrictions the King has on this place I can only hold big shapes for so long. Any longer on my back and you would have been meting the ground much faster than you did. Savvy?" Sarah nodded and placed the tiny creature back on her shoulder. "Well, how long do we have?" She asked glancing at Jareth.

He looked at her coldly but before he could answer Aaron's voice once again sounded around them. "Seven hours and thirteen minuets my love. I am glad that didn't kill you though I am disappointed in my dear brothers surviving. And all because of you. After our little talk even. Let's make that...five hours shall we."

His laugh surrounded them. "That's not fa...mph." Before she could finish her trademark statement a gloved hand clamped down on her mouth.

"Don't. Say. It." Jareth whispered in to her ear. His closeness sent shivers of desire down her spine but she just brushed him off. Off in the distance they could the fireys calling for them. Sarah sighed and headed towards the sound Jareth glaring at her from behind.

This was going to be a long five hours.

End Chap.

I cant help it. I love Indie. He's lovely. And who doesn't love a rolling boulder or twenty. And snakes, come on it's a classic and........Right. I'll shut up now. Review, pretty please.


	12. Nothing But Silence

Reviewers, I love you all:

Moonjava: You are a person of few words. Thanks.

Saphire925: Gasp! You've never seen an Indiana Jones movie? You poor deprived thing. Hurry to your nearest video rental outlet soon. And all will come in time. Thanks.

Avalon-blackandgreen: Its nice to know that I can both make you upset and cheer you up.

Whoa, you guys are like, my regulars. Cool. Of course, it's also possible that just no-one else is reading this fic. Ah well. Now ahem Warning, gets very dark now. Very dark. I cant even see the keyboard its so dark. You have been warned. The poem is the first four lines from "enter no(silence is the blood whose flesh" by E.E Cummings, my favourite poet possibly ever.

Chapter 12: Nothing But Silence.

_enter no(silence is the blood whose flesh_

_is singing)silence: but unsiging. In_

_spectral such hugest how hush,one_

_dead leaf stirring makes a crash _

Sarah was tired and pissed off. As she looked at Jareth's tense shoulders and his hunched stance, she was fairly sure she could say the same for him.

She stumbled on a tree root and let out a small yelp before catching herself on a convenient branch. She glanced up to see that Jareth hadn't even looked back, just kept on walking. As much as she didn't want to admit it, this hurt her.

She didn't want to love him. Not in the situation that they had found them selves thrown in to. It was too dangerous. She could be the cause of his death.

To prevent this, she wouldn't love him. She nodded to herself as the continued on through the deathly quiet passages, the stone wall seeming like they would close in on them at any time. Yes, she would hate him like she used to.

_But you never really hated him, did you?_

Sarah scowled at her treacherous inner voice. She **would **hate him, for his own good. He didn't even care. He didn't even care enough to look back when she fell. It was a pathetic attempt, she knew. He was hurt by her and was responding the only way he knew how. By ignoring her and shutting off his feelings.

The fireys had stopped up ahead at a small stream and were currently gulping up the water easily. Eliza transformed in to a small bird and landed in the middle of the shallow water, jumping around, washing and drinking. Sarah crouched down beside Jareth and scooped some water into her hands. Her stomach let out a growl as she gulped down the water.

Jareth smirked at her mockingly. "Hungry."

She frowned at him. "I'm always hungry." She wasn't lying either. On her small salary and her studies she barely had enough money for rent let alone feeding herself. Her only source of good food had been her boyfriend and now that was gone too. "Something to look forward to when I get back home." She muttered quietly.

Jareth raised an eyebrow at her mutterings but said nothing. As Jareth continued drinking, Sarah got up and walked a little way down the road, attempting to see if there were any obstructions. Suddenly she clamped a hand over her face.

"Oh God. What is that smell?"

Jareth looked over to her. "Are we near the Bog?"

She shook her head. "No this isn't Bog smell, this is 'a rat died under my floor boards a few months ago' smell." She walked into the thicket where the smell was emanating. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her.

"Oh holy fuck."

She stumbled backwards only to come in contact with a warm chest and hands settled on her shoulders, steadying her.

"It looks like we have uncovered the fate of others that have run this labyrinth." His words were quiet, as his eyes looked the scene in front of them. Sarah didn't think it was possible to count them all. It reminded of her of one of those black and white pictures from the Second World War.

The bodies were piled on top of one another. Some hung from surrounding trees, some were flung in shallow graves. In places there were only parts of bodies. Many were partially decomposed though none looked as if they had been there for more than a few months.

Jareth suspected there was something preventing their bodies form breaking down at the normal rate and he had no doubts as to who was responsible. As for why, he didn't even want to try and figure out the twisted workings of his brother's mind.

Sarah who had not moved from his grip suddenly let out a strangled noise and broke free from his grasp running in the other direction. His eyes fell on where she had been looking and he started. He recognised the face that stared back at him in blank terror, eyes frozen in time. It was a face that smiled out of a photo stuck to Sarah's mirror every day. A face that now graced many stages back in their reality. A face that he had loathed purely because she had hurt Sarah beyond all measure.

Linda Williams lifeless body lay half in one of the shallow mass graves her neck bent at an odd angle, her body bloody and torn.

Sarah bent over, her arm wrapped around her middle as if she were in physical pain. Tears streamed down her face as she emptied the meagre content of her stomach. She began to dry retch and this combined with the sobs that wracked her body was making in hard to catch her breath. An arm wrapped around her from behind covering her own and holding her up. Jareth's hand rubbed her back soothingly, all his anger forgotten in this moment. She finally calmed down and pulled out of his grasp again.

Sarah looked around her.

At the dead trees, the black sky and silence.

Nothing but silence, and in the distance this falling of one dead leaf sounded like a crash.

Like when the world fell in.

The smell of death was still apparent though the ghastly area was out of sight. She picked up a large rock and threw it a shard as she could towards the area, though she didn't know why. And she screamed, for everything that had suffered under Aaron's rule, including herself.

Once she was finished she turned to Jareth who was a mixture of shocked, puzzled and awed by her display.

"Let's get this fucking bastard. Let's kill him."

Jareth nodded. He shoved his hurt emotions aside for a spell and grabbed Sarah's arm puling her close. "Sarah, listen to me. This is very important." He looked at her making sure he had her full attention. "When we face Aaron, I must get my magik back or we have very little chance of survival. We must provoke him into bringing out the orb that contains my powers. When he does smash it. The magik will return to me. Take any chance you get."

Sarah nodded mutely.

This was very, very bad.

End Chap.

Don't say I didn't warn you!! I apologise, please don't hurt me. Well review and be kind. Now if you'll excuse me, my pasta is ready.

P.S: Just reading over this in the online editor; "She would hate him, and it would be for his own good." ?? Thats pretty twisted logic! Whats going on in my head?


	13. The Final Confrontation!

First for the most fab reviewers:

_Nikia Flynn_: Hey thanks, and sorry to disappoint but there's more darkness to come.

_Saphire925_: Ahh well, just read and see.

_Avalon-blackandgreen_: Um, right. Yes that is exactly what it was intended for. Ahem...Yeah, so sorry about the disturbing-ness of it all. I reiterate; what is going on in my head? 'cause I sure as hell don't know

_Moonjava_: Thank ya much. And whoa, you review fast. I got this about twenty minuets after posting. Nice work!

Anywho's on to the announcements: I have just finished writing this story. Tis finished now and I will update regularly depending on how good your reviews are. Get typing people.

In regards to the rating hike, I do not feel this fic requires an "R" rating but that's it after "PG-13" which it definitely exceeds. Just thought I should clarify.

I'm not sure your going to like me after this chapter, but go ahead.

Chapter 13: The Final Confrontation

Sarah leaned against a wall as they looked up at the castle. The group stood just inside the gates of the goblin city. The city was silent just as when Sarah had first set foot in it, but for some reason she really didn't think that Aaron was going to send out an army of goblins to attempt to stop them.

"How the fuck did we get this far? This has been way too easy."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Easy? You call getting transported to a completely different dimension, being locked up by my evil brother, getting thrown in to an oubliette, washed away by a giant wall of water, getting lost more times than I can count, a torrent of boulders and a snake pit easy?"

She looked over to him. "A bit stressed are we? And you forgot the creepy cave men."

He just scowled back at her and she rolled her eyes. "Yes Jareth, I call that easy. You saw those people." Her stomach rolled at the memory of that horrid place. "They obviously had a much worse time of it than us. Now what keeps coming to mind is what is waiting inside that castle. Call me a pessimist but I really don't think Aaron's going to let us off without killing at least one of us!"

She raked her fingers though her long hair. "I just have a bad feeling that one of us isn't going to come out of this with a pulse." She finished weakly.

She glanced up at Jareth who had his eyes fixed on the castle. "When you get your powers back, can you get us home?"

He looked over to her and nodded.

"That's a relief. Well, lets go." She pushed herself off the wall and began towards the castle. She faced the fireys and Eliza.

"Thanks for all your help guys."

"We not comin' with you love?"

She smiled. "No offence, but you'd just get yourselves killed. Better you get going now."

"Alright little lady but..."

"I know, I'll call."

Jareth snorted and Sarah glared. "Well bye guys."

She turned and joined Jareth as they made their way up the steps towards the castle doors.

"How disgustingly sentimental."

"Well you royal coldness, it's not like you'd know much about it." _Good. This is good. Keep up the sparring. He'll hate you, you'll love him...Damn it!!! _

Aaron was sprawled on the throne as the pair entered the room. He glanced lazily at them. "Hmm, I see you've kept our little deal my love. How boring. Though I am surprised you got this far and with..." he looked at the clock. "...four minuets to spare. Well done. I have an idea; lets play a game of catch. I'll give you a thirty second head start...Go!"

They paused for a second before Sarah grabbed Jareth's hand and dragged him down a corridor.

"Sarah what..."

"Trying to delay our little confrontation with that bastard." She looked over her shoulder at him. "I know you want to kick hiss ass, so do I, but neither of us would last a second with him. Now." She stopped at a crossing in the twisting passageways. "You know this place. Where do we have the best chance against him and which way is it?"

"This way." She followed him down a passage and then up a stairs but stopped at the open doorway. "You have got to be kidding me."

She looked in at the Escher room nervously.

"It's the only place he wont be able to corner us."

Sarah heard footsteps and laughter distantly behind them and it was Jareth's turn to grab Sarah's hand as he dragged her into the room and slammed the door behind them. He pulled her up (or down) a flight of stairs, paused and turned to her.

"It would be better if we split up."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded slowly. "Gives him less chance of finding us both. While he's concentrated on one of us, the other will..."

"Find away to kill him."

"Back to finishing my sentences are you?"

She shrugged and he looked at her. "Well you go that way and I'll go round the back."

She nodded looking at him strangely. Suddenly she grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him into a corner.

"Jareth I need to tell you something." He opened his mouth to speak but she put a finger on his lips. "No, let me talk. After I left you in the forest Aaron came to me, you know that."

He nodded silently.

"He...he said that if I let you touch me again the game would be forfeit and he's kill you. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I just couldn't let him kill you. I am so sorry."

Stunned by the flurry of words Jareth had no chance react as she kissed him hard. She pulled back and smiled sadly.

"Just in case."

His hand came up to stroke her face and she turned to kiss it. "I am so sorry." She murmured softy. "I love you."

Jareth's heart soared and he pulled her to him fiercely. He was sure his strong arms around her were painful but he didn't think he could let her go. Sarah smiled as she kissed him. His arms were like steel bands around her, so strong she could barely breath but she didn't care.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips but they jumped apart as they heard the door open. "Aaron." she breathed.

Her hand caught his and she squeezed it quickly before she disappeared through an arch. Jareth shook his head and hurried down a flight of stairs.

Sarah looked about her. She was pretty sure anything she remembered about this room was useless, as it seemed to change constantly.

_Maybe I should just jump off a ledge and see what happens. _She mused as she turned a few corners. She could hear the footsteps of the other two that were in the room with her but could not place either of them.

_Right, so maybe I should just go hide in a corner instead. Be very quiet. _

She turned a corner and came into contact with a warm hard object. She closed her eyes hoping desperately that it wasn't Aaron but smiled when she felt gloved hands glide lightly down her arms. She looked up at Jareth and pointed to a stairway, neither of them daring to speak. He nodded and brushed his lips lightly to hers before disappearing around a corner.

She grinned to herself and continued on.

Arch, stairway, spiral stairway, passage, stairway, arch, passage and so on.

This kept up as Aaron's voice echoed around them counting down the seconds.

"One minuet and counting."

Sarah paused between an arch and a passage when someone grabbed her from behind causing her to shriek. "Shh, love. I just got bored of the game. Lets go find my brother shall we?" Aaron dragged Sarah behind him as he moved through the perplexing room.

"Come out brother. It's over."

They came to a halt and Sarah took in the surroundings. They stood in the spot that Sarah had jumped from six years ago. Jareth stood below them in the place Toby had been sitting. Aaron laughed nastily. "You see brother. You can't beat me. I will soon have every thing that belongs to you. Your kingdom, your queen..."

He grabbed Sarah's hair in a painful grip and crushed his mouth to hers. He pulled back and jerked her head causing her to cry out.

"...Your life and your powers."

He held up the multicoloured crystal spinning it on the tip of his finger. Sarah flashed a glance at Jareth and lunged for the crystal.

She had it in her grip and hurled it towards the ground in front of Jareth. Jareth yelled and Aaron let out an inarticulate growl. There was the sound of metal on leather and suddenly everything was quiet.

For Sarah the world around her became very clear, almost painfully so. She could hear Aaron's harsh breathing beside her and she could hear the sucking noise as he withdrew the dagger that he had twisted into her abdomen. He pushed her aside and she fell from the ledge. It was a familiar feeling but this time she hit the ground hard and as she did she could hear something break but she couldn't feel anything. Two pairs of boots came into view and they moved around.

She was sure it was Aaron and Jareth fighting as she lay on her side but all she could hear was her own heart pounding as her blood pooled around her. Both moved out of her line of sight and she found she was unable to move to see what was happening.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and turned her. Jareth's face looked down on her. His face was raw emotion, a way in which she had never seen him. His concern was etched clearly on his face, along with it fear and something else.

_He really does love me._ She thought absently.

"Sarah...Sarah!" She shook her slightly causing her to moan.

Now that she thought about it, she really was quite tired. She began to close her eyes but he shook her again, harder than before.

"Sarah...Sarah listen to me! You are to badly injured for me to heal you here. I have to get you back to my castle. You have to hold on! Do you understand?"

Sarah just wished he would leave her alone and let her sleep. He shook her once more. "You have to hold on Sarah! Don't leave me. Promise me that."

She looked up at him with a sudden clarity. "I promise." Her bloody hand came up to trace the contours of his face. He turned to kiss the palm of her hand just as she had done earlier. "Jareth, I love you." She rasped out slowly. He turned and their eyes locked. She saw a stray tear make its way down his cheek hitting her hand.

_I didn't know he could cry._

She really was very tired. She let her hand fall by her side. She could feel Jareth summoning the magik to take them home and the air around her tingled before the world went black.

End Chap.

A little longer than usual I know. I felt it needed that attention. Are you going to beat me with sticks now?....Thought so. Well get reviewing or I'll make you wait long for the next chapter.

Slán lads.


	14. The Forest

Ahh, I left ya hagin' that time, didn't I?

_Moonjava:_ More that 5 words? I am honoured. Thanks much.

_Saphire925_: I am to...upset? No that cant be right! Hmm...

_Nikia-Flynn:_ Muahahahahahahahahaha....ahem. Thanks.

Well here you go. I hope you find it a bit better and a tad more cheerful.

Chapter 14: The Forest.

There was a blinding white light and Sarah blinked, clearing her sight.

She was in a lush green forest. A warm sun filtered down through the branches overhead, leaving a dappled effect on the forest floor. She was lying on soft green grass.

She got up and brushed herself off. As she looked down at herself she gasped. She was still bloody and dirty but she had no injuries. The rip where Aaron had shoved a knife into her cut was still evident in her top. She could see on her hand the track Jareth's one tear had made in the dirt and blood.

Jareth.

She looked around, searching for him but there was no one to be seen anywhere. Despite the fact that she had woken up in an unfamiliar place without Jareth, Sarah was not worried. Something about the place made her feel at ease. She could hear birds singing and animals moving in the brush. This place was alive and it made her feel safe.

She heard the trickling sound of a stream near by and went to clean off. She managed to clean most of the blood and dirt of herself but it wouldn't come out of her clothes. There was still no sign of any non-forest-animal life so she decided to follow the stream.

"Kind of like 'follow the yellow brick road,'" she mumbled to herself. She followed the stream for what felt like hours.

Eventually it came out into a small, deep pool, which lay at the edge of a large clearing. Sarah saw that beyond this point she could go no further. She shrugged and lay down on the grass. The grass was soft and cool underneath her as she looked up at the clear blue sky deciphering cloud shapes as they drifted by. The sound of the water flowing into the pool soon lulled her to sleep, the warm sun shining down on her.

She awoke with a start. Her eyes darted around the clearing. The sky was now a rich gold as the sun began to set.

"Hello? she called as she heard a noise.

"Sawah friend!!" she whirled around to see her large orange friend lumbering towards her.

"Ludo!" She ran to him getting engulfed in his suffocating hug. "Oh god, Ludo. It's so good to see you after..." she stopped, thinking back to where she had last seen him.

"She shouldn't be here." A deep, cultured voice came from behind her. She turned to face him but frowned when she saw no recognition in his eyes.

"No she shouldn't." A female voice now sounded and she looked over to where her mother stood beside the pool.

"Mom?"

"I'm not your mother child."

Realisation dawned on Sarah. "Oh, so...so you're not my Jareth, are you?"

The man leaning against a tree shook his head but was silent.

"Right, so if you guys are here...where am I?"

"Slow isn't she?" Sarah and Linda glared at Jareth and Linda came towards her.

"You are at the destination. The forest at the end of the journey."

Sarah's eyes widened in disbelief. "I'm dead?"

Linda nodded slowly.

"No. This wasn't what was supposed to happen.! And when I finally told him, and he told me. We were supposed to live happily ever after and all that shit." She shouted.

"I promised him I wouldn't leave." She finished quietly as she slumped against a tree.

Linda looked at her with a soft smile. "You're soul got lost here when Jareth transported you back. You are not supposed to be here."

"I want to go home."

"Exactly." Said Jareth, pushing himself off the tree. "Just the fact that you want to leave proves that your not even supposed to be dead. This place makes you want to stay, and yet you still want to leave." "I have a promise to keep."

Jareth smiled "I can see why I'm in love with you."

Sarah blushed. "Wow, being dead has really turned you soft." Jareth scowled at her and she laughed. "Or maybe not."

Linda touched her shoulder. "Sarah listen to us. Time moves very slowly here. You feel like you've been here for nearly a day, and you have, but in your world you've been dead less than an hour. If we wait mush longer you will not be able to go back."

"I can go back?" Sarah asked excited.

"Yes but you must go now!"

"Well, how?"

"Jump into the pool. It will take you back to your world and if we're not too late, back to your body." Sarah nodded. "Well thanks for your help. I've got to go."

"Good luck," Sarah waved to them and ran to the pool jumping straight in.

She sighed, because once again, she was falling.

_The woods are lovely, dark and deep_

_But I have promises to keep_

_And miles to go before I sleep_

_And miles to go before I sleep_

**-Robert Frost**

End Chap.

Can you tell I'm applying for English in collage? Ahh well, everyone loves Robert Frost so I'm going to assume you know this poem. If you don't look him up. And shame.... I'm done insulting you. Review please!!

Slán


	15. The Final Curtain

Its all thanks to you, -tear-:

_Me_: ....who's me? I mean I'm me but I obviously didn't write that, so me must be you, right? Anyhows, I love Roswell.

_Moonjava_: Ahh, back to the ol' two word reviews are we. Thanks much.

_Nikia-Flynn_: Thank you very much. I shall store away your good luck vibes. Much appreciated.

Ahh, here we are. The end. Finito. That's it. ....umm...right...

Chapter 15: The Final Curtain

Jareth looked out over the Labyrinth.

The past few days had been a mess. He had just spoken to Hoggle. As much as he loathed the little dwarf and envied his close relationship with Sarah, he had a right to know. Hoggle had confirmed to Jareth that he and Sarah had been missing for the best part of three days. And the dwarf had been just as devastated to find out that Sarah had not survived.

Jareth's gaze shifted from the view to his bed where the woman he loved, lay cold and lifeless. He had summoned a healer directly when they had returned, who had healed Sarah's wounds but could not do anything further to help her.

"Her soul is gone, you majesty. There is nothing more that can be done." The healers words echoed around Jareth's mind, deafening.

He moved over to sit beside the bed, something some hair from Sarah's face, the dark hair standing out starkly against her nearly white skin. His fingers played idly with the ends of her hair as he studied her pale face.

"You promised."

If anyone had been in the room with him they wouldn't have heard a thing. To the Goblin King himself, he sounded childish and sulky.

"I did though, didn't I?"

His head jerked up as he heard the whispered words. The room was silent and still. Not even a curtain moved as he looked about the room. Sarah still lay on the bed unmoving. He sat back and closed his eye. This was certainly going to drive him mad, and she'd only been dead twenty-five minuets.

_It only gets worse from here._ He thought distractedly, still fingering her hair mindlessly as he sat there. Suddenly Sarah's body arched off the bed as she gulped in a lung full of air. Her hand grasped his arm painfully as she fell back on the bed breathing heavily.

As she opened her eyes Sarah was aware of a few things; pain, everywhere, being the most obvious. Also she her throat felt as if she hadn't had a drink in an eon.

And Jareth.

Her Jareth, whose arm she appeared to have in a vice grip. "Ja..." She attempted to speak but it just came out as a dry rasp.

Jareth was in shock for a moment before jumping up and grabbing a cup of water. He held it to her lips and she drank greedily. When she was finished her head fell back on the pillow. She smiled gratefully up at him as he sat beside her on the bed.

"How...?"

She just smiled again. "I told you I wouldn't leave you."

He nodded and stroked her face softly. "I thought I'd lost you."

She laughed but it came as a tortured cough. "No way you can get rid of me that easily. I thought you'd learned that by now."

He smiled this time. His Sarah definitely hadn't gone anywhere. "Where did you go?"

She gazed up at him, trying to think of a way to explain where she had been. In the end she gave up. "I guess I just got lost, but I found my way back."

He bent down to her, pressing their foreheads together. "Thank god you did." Their lips met in a soul-searing kiss. When Jareth pulled back he could feel the wetness of her tears on his cheeks.

"Shh, what's the matter?"

"I guess I just missed you that's all. I was scared I wouldn't see you again."

"That makes two of us then." A contemplative look crossed Jareth's face for a moment and then he gripped Sarah's hand.

She looked up at him with curiosity.

"Sarah. I Love you more than I ever imagined I could love anyone. When you died I died with you. Marry me." Sarah opened her mouth to respond but Jareth cut her off. "I know your weak and sore now, but please think about it."

He didn't think he could take getting rejected by her and losing her again.

"Jareth I..." she struggled to sit up.

Jareth misread the look on her face and got up form the bed. "Your sorry? Well, I shall send you home as soon as you are able."

"Jareth..." She once again attempted to rise and failed, falling back on the soft sheets with a small "oh".

"I do not need your pity Sarah." He moved over beside the bed, looking down on her, and she was dismayed to see that his cold mask sneering of indifference.

She grabbed the sleeve of his billowing poets shirt and pulled him down so that his face was level with hers. She was propped up on one elbow and though this was causing her considerable pain, she was angry enough to ignore that for now.

"You know Jareth..." she said sharply "...of a king you can be amazingly dense sometimes. Why do you instantly assume that I will reject you?"

His lip curled. "You rejected me then."

She shook her head in disbelief. "I did what I did for Toby. And if I had to choose right now between my own happiness and Toby the result would still be the same."

He raised an eyebrow. "And now?" She frowned at him. "Do you see a toddler running around this place, 'cause I sure as hell don't." His eyes widedened slightly. "I love you Jareth. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I came back from the dead for you. I just wish you'd believe me. Or at least let me finish what I'm saying when I try to accept your marriage proposal." She fell back on to the pillows her brows knitted in pain. Her eyes were closed but she could feel him lean over her and she smiled when his lips brushed hers.

"Sorry." He murmured softly.

"You're a stubborn ass, but I think I can forgive you."

He lay down beside her, his arms wrapping around her protectively.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here we leave them, dear reader. I know you would like me to tell you that they lived happily ever after, in the tradition of all good fairy tales. But alas, I am sure you have noticed by now, that this was no ordinary tale. Happily ever after would never to justice to the lives of Sarah and Jareth. There was much sorrow and anger. Both many goblins and ornaments were thrown. Arguments were loud, forceful and passionate. But so are they. The love that they share has already overcome dangers untold and hardships unnumbered.

I don't think ever after should be too much of a problem for them.

The End(pretty much)

**Well?**

**Slán Lad's. 'Till next time**.


End file.
